


Love in the Time of Lockdown

by PrincessTreacle



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Lovers, Sex, Smut, criminal minds - Freeform, friends - Freeform, lockdown - Freeform, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTreacle/pseuds/PrincessTreacle
Summary: Lockdown means they are stuck together for the foreseeable future and Penelope can’t think of anything worse. Garvez. Smut/Lemons.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Lockdown

Luke and Penelope stared at the screen as they waited for Emily to come online.

"Sorry about that," she apologised. "I was just clearing some things up with the brass."

"What did they say?" Luke asked as he placed a hand on Roxy's head who was sat next to him.

"They want you guys to stay put for now. Travel has been restricted and they just don't think it's safe for you."

Penelope could have banged her head against the table. This was not where she wanted to be. It had all started out as a routine case. The team had come down to New Orleans to deal with a serial killer who abducted his victims and then cut their tongues, ears, ears, nose and fingers tips off. Penelope had travelled with them this time and everything had gone to plan. The bad guy had been caught and he would face a trial in the upcoming months. Roxy had joined them as they needed a dog to track down the… ahem body parts and Roxy had been trained to do just that.

Penelope, Luke and Roxy had stayed behind to finish up some little details and then the virus had hit. At first, they hadn't worried. Then things had gotten more serious and the state had locked down. The brass had found them a small condo to stay in and they moved in there. All flights had been suspended, not even a the BAU's jet could be chartered.

Penelope did not need to stay in this small condo in such close proximity to Luke… and Roxy. That dog was too cute for her own good. And seeing Luke interact with, Gosh! The things it did to her heart weren't right.

She got to see Luke in positions she never thought she'd see him in; sweaty after working out, fresh out the shower and sleepy on the couch.

His presence made it difficult to think clearly.

"Alright, Emily. Thanks for letting us know," Luke said diplomatically.

"If you need anything, just let me know."

They said their goodbyes and Penelope ended the call. She and Luke were silent.

"So… what do you want to do now, roomie?" Luke waggled his eyebrows at her and Penelope rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go and read my book." Penelope stood up from her place on the couch and walked away with as much dignity as she could muster.

When she got into her room, she closed the door and fell down, face first on the bed. How the hell was she meant to survive lockdown with Luke?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Rainbow

"No!" Penelope shouted as she physically threw her body to the left and then the right.

Next to her, Luke laughed.

"Haha!"

"Shut it, Newbie!" she practically growled.

"Oh no! What was it you said? I'm the 'queen of the rainbow'." She could hear the glee in his voice and it irritated her to her no end. "'I'm going to beat you so hard you'll think you're an egg' were your exact words were they not?"

"Just watch and learn," she told him as the car was placed back on the track and she was able to begin racing again.

Luke smirked next to her as she mashed her fingers on the buttons, willing her car to go faster.

"There's no way you can..." Luke began but quickly shut up when Penelope knocked him from his position in front.

"No way I can what?" She had to admit, she was feeling slightly smug.

As they raced around their last lap, both Luke and Penelope leaned forward on the couch, their bodies tense and teeth gritted. Anyone looking in from the outside would have thought they were doing something serious. Roxy just sat on the floor looking at the both of them.

"Yes!" Penelope cried when she crossed the finish line. "Who is the rainbow queen? Me!"

Luke chuckled and nodded. "I'll give it to you, Penelope - you are excellent at Mario Kart."

She flipped her blonde locks over her shoulders. "I know."

"I bow down to your superiority," he joked, fake bowing next to her on the couch.

Penelope batted her eyelids at him.

"Do you want another game?" he asked, gesturing to the TV screen.

"You really want me to beat you again?"

Every time they had played Mario Kart she had managed to beat him. He wasn't quite sure how she did it, but she did. He was sure that she wouldn't be able to on the rainbow road. He wasn't the best but clearly, she was.

"How do you know I'm not letting you win?" It was a challenge.

Her eyes narrowed at him and he could hear her click her tongue in her mouth.

"Alright - you're on, Newbie. Let me just get a drink."

Luke smirked and set up the next set of tracks as she went into the kitchen.

Both of them were enjoying their time together. There was no work, no team members, no bad guys to chase down - it was nice.

They didn't spend time like this together back in Virginia. They hang out with the team but never the two of them. Luke always thought that Penelope was afraid, afraid of what would happen if they were alone together for too long.

Luke wasn't. He knew what would happen. He'd fall to his knees and profess his love for her. How could he not? To him, she was perfect.

When she came back from the kitchen, she was holding her beloved octopus mug (why she even travelled with it, Luke wasn't sure). "Do you want to make this more interesting?"

She had a strange sort of look on her face. It was a cross between a smirk and her looking rather pleased with herself.

Luke's heart sped up.

* * *

Luke put the controller down and gulped.

"One more chance?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Uh-uh, Newbie. We agreed; one more game and whoever wins gets to tell the other what to do." Why did it sound so erotic coming from her mouth?

"Okay… so what do you want me to do."

Penelope put her controller down and bit her lip. She placed her hand on his knee and put her lips to her ear.

"I want you to kiss me."

Innocently, as if she had never said those words to him, she pulled back and sat on the couch, a picture of her innocence. Her hands in her lap and her brown eyes looking at him.

"Kiss you?"

"Yep."

Luke nodded and placed his lips against her soft cheek. Penelope was being bold but Luke was suddenly feeling shy.

When he pulled away she shook her head. "That wasn't what I meant and you know it."

She turned to face him. "I want you to kiss me - here." Her perfectly painted light pink fingernail pointed to her lips. They had a delicious shade of red on them. He wanted to see that shade of red on his body.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Luke leaned in before he could think about it too much and over analyse the situation. He placed his lips against hers, just for a second and then pulled back.

Suddenly, it was if the bough broke and everything he had kept hidden over the years for her came pouring out.

She threw herself into his body and her arms locked around his head. Her fingers ran through his hair as her tongue thrust into his mouth.

Luke wrapped his arms around her and laid her down on the couch, feeling her entire body under him as his hands explored her curves.

"I want you," she breathed into his mouth. "I've wanted you since the moment I met you."

"I know," he told her cockily. "The feeling's mutual."

In a matter of seconds, her fingers were undoing his belt and pulling down the zipper to his jeans as his hands ran up her thighs to her underwear. He was grateful she had forgone her tights today; it gave him easier access.

"Oh Luke," she moaned as she pressed fevered kisses to his neck. Her tongue came out and licked the sinewy muscles.

Luke closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention.

Until the kisses got wetter and wetter. It became uncomfortable.

…

Luke jolted awake with a cry. Sweat was pouring over his body and his raging erection sat prominently between his thighs.

To his left, Roxy was sat at the side of her bed with her tongue out.

Luke reached his hand up and felt the wet skin.

"Thanks for the kisses, Rox." She just panted happily.

He glared at his erection. If only yesterday had gone like that. No, Penelope had made things interesting by saying that whoever lost who have to clean the condo whilst they stayed here.

Luke lost - badly.

As he cleaned up after dinner last night Roxy had given him a sympathetic look, and then promptly left to go and be pampered by Penelope.

He blew out a breath and reached upwards, turning the fan on so he could try and cool himself down.

A knock at the door startled him.

"Luke are you alright? I heard a noise."

Panic surged through him as he threw a pillow over his crotch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a dream."

"Alright…" she said before he heard her retreating footsteps.

He glanced to his side and saw the bright red letters of the clock 3:45… he doubted he'd be going back to sleep anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Roxy

Penelope watched as Luke ran around the background, Roxy chasing him as her tail wagged happily. How did one man manage to look that good? Honestly, she didn't think she would ever find out.

He was wearing a dark tank top with dark shorts and trainers. The muscles on his arms were thick and she felt herself physically shudder when he lifted the hem up to wipe some sweat from his face. Good Lord! The man had a six-pack. She suspected but she didn't know. She hadn't wanted to know. Now it's all she'd be able to think about.

Her tongue traced the seam of her lips and she wondered what he tasted like… sweet… salty? Did he taste as he smelled? She wanted to know. She wanted to run her tongue along the ridges of his muscles, feel his fingers in her hair and she trailed lower and lower until…

"Hey!" Penelope physically jumped when Luke appeared at her side at the kitchen. "Where were you then? You looked about a thousand miles away."

"Um… I was…" She was distracted. Up close she could see the sweat on his face and it was even more wonderful than she thought.

"Earth to Penelope?" Luke waved a hand in front of her face and she felt her entire body flush.

"I was just thinking that you need a shower." _Preferably with me_.

"Yeah - I'm nasty," Luke commented, wiping the sweat from his face once more. "This one needed a good workout, didn't you?" He leaned down and gave Roxy a big cuddle, tickling her belly as she rolled over and her tongue hung out of her mouth. "We'd usually go for a run but, I'm not comfortable with doing that at the minute." She got it. She did. The world wasn't exactly a happy place right now.

Penelope watched him with Roxy and she felt herself smiling. She loved how much he doted on her; from her food to her lifestyle. Luke made sure she only got the best.

"Right," Luke said, standing to his feet and putting his hands on his hips. "I'm going to have a shower."

Penelope nodded and as he left the room she let her eyes wander down his backside. She wanted to bite it so badly.

When Luke was out of the room, Penelope felt some eyes on her and she turned to see Roxy looking at her from her spot on the floor.

"Don't," she chided the dog. "Don't look at me like that. I can look… I just can't touch."

She wanted to touch. She wanted to touch so badly. But she couldn't. The BAU had rules about it. No fraternizing with colleagues. And she wouldn't lose her job over some man. Sure, she had dated Kevin but technically they hadn't been working together on the same team - HR had still grilled her about it though. With Luke, it would be more difficult.

She sat on the couch and Roxy got up and clambered up onto the couch, resting her head against Penelope's legs.

The blonde willingly cuddled her, running her fingers through her silky fur. It made her miss Sergio. Prentiss had promised to look after him whilst she was currently stuck in New Orleans and whilst she knew he would be spoiled rotten, she still missed his presence.

"You won't tell anyone my secret, will you Roxy?" she asked and she pressed a kiss to her fur. "You're a good secret keeper."

She let her fingers run through her fur in a repetitive rhythm, the motion calming her and her previously inappropriate thoughts.

They stayed like that, Roxy's warm body curled into hers as Penelope mulled her thoughts over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Never Have I Ever

Penelope and Luke sat side by side on the couch, glasses of wine in their hands as the laughed at something JJ had just said.

"This was such a good idea," she said. "I love my boys but homeschooling has been a challenge!"

Laughter echoed throughout the call.

"Spence has been helping where he can and Max too but teachers deserve a raise!"

Again, there was laughter.

"How are things in New Orleans?" Emily asked.

"Good," Luke said and then mock whispered. "I think she might be warming up to me." His eyes darted to Penelope scoffed.

"He wishes."

They spoke again for a few minutes before Emily sat forward.

"Right, let's get this show on the road."

She produced a bottle of wine and uncorked it. "I plan on doing a lot of drinking," she told the team when they all gave her strange looks.

"I think I'll stick with water," Reid said.

"Who wants to go first?" Matt asked.

"I'll go first," Tara volunteered. "Never have I ever… been arrested."

Nobody top a sip bar Penelope.

Luke looked at her from where he was sat on the couch. "You were arrested?"

Penelope nodded as JJ spoke up.

"Have you never heard this story?"

"No!" Luke guffawed. "But I have to now!"

"It wasn't a big deal," Penelope said. "I was arrested in California for hacking into the computer systems of a cosmetic company. They were product testing on animals and I didn't agree with it. I either had to face prosecution or work for the BAU - you can guess which one I chose."

"That is a big deal!" Luke said and then he had a thought. "Did they put you in handcuffs?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

_Yes, yes he would_.

A cough from the laptop brought them both back into the present moment and the fact that they weren't alone and there were people around to witness their flirtation.

"Anyway…" Spencer said. "I'll go next. I've never… worn makeup."

The girls all sighed as the swallowed down their drinks and to everyone's surprise so did Matt.

"What?" he asked after he had put his glass down. "I have daughters. When they ask if they can do my makeup, what am I meant to say? No?"

"Fair dues," Luke said and Spencer nodded.

"Studies have shown that…"

"No!" JJ cried. "No being nerdy tonight Reid. Take a load off!"

"Alright," he chuckled.

"My turn," Luke said. "Never have I ever bunked off school." His eyes immediately shot to Penelope.

"Why do you think I've ever bunked off school?"

He raised an eyebrow and she took a sip as did Emily and JJ.

"Oh!" Reid exclaimed as he then took a sip.

"Boy Wonder, you bunked?" Penelope asked.

"I never thought you'd be the type to do that," Tara said.

"I mean does it count as bunking if you have a scheduled lecture but you go to another one because that one's more interesting."

Silence fell.

"I don't think that necessarily bunking off," Luke told him gently.

"I agree with, Luke," Matt said as he nodded.

"Oh… well I've had a drink now," Reid conceded.

"I'll go next," Matt began. "Never have I ever… stood someone up for a date."

Before anyone could respond they heard Kristy's voice in the background. "Good to know I'm married to a gentleman!"

Emily and Tara both drank.

"I want to hear these stories," Penelope said as she made herself more comfortable, kicking her heels off and tucking her feet under herself.

"You go first, Emily," Tara encouraged.

From her apartment in Virginia, Emily sighed. "Alright - but no one is allowed to judge me!

An old college friend decided to set me up on a date when I was in my twenties. She said he was handsome, nice and intelligent and I thought great! She sent me a picture and he was gorgeous. Anyway, fast forward to the date and I'm outside the restaurant where we're meant to be meeting and I see that he's already in there and sat down. I watch him for a second as he decides to pick his ears and then eat-"

"No - do not say anymore!" Penelope shouted. "I do not need to know any more horrid details!"

Emily giggled as the others on the call cringed in horror.

"Even my sons have better manners than that," JJ remarked.

Matt and Luke both looked disgusted.

"Okay, I told my horrible story - your turn Tara."

"Alright. I'd met this guy at a lecture I was giving. He was nice and we were both interested in the same thing. He asked me to go on a date with him and I said yes. We went on our first date and he had the table manners of a pig. It was like he was eating out of a trough! He snorted, got food all over his face and ate with his mouth open."

"Ugh, sloppy eaters are the worst!" JJ agreed.

"I felt so physically sick that I lied and said I'd gotten a text from my dad and I had to go. He asked me out on another date and I was going to say no but I just couldn't… and then the thought of watching him eat turned my stomach so much that I just didn't go to the restaurant. And then I didn't answer any texts or calls from him."

"Can't say I blame you," Matt told her.

"Alright, I'll go. Never have I ever kissed a co-worker." JJ's question came hard and fast and Penelope knew exactly what she was doing. Her eyes fixed on her. She was trying to find out if anything had happened.

No one drank.

"What about Kevin?" JJ asked and Penelope rolled her eyes and took a sip.

"Technically Emily, you need to drink," Reid began. "Mendoza is a member of the FBI and arguably our co-worker."

"She makes a valid point," Luke said, the tips of his ears still burning slightly from JJ's question.

"Fine, fine, fine," Emily tutted as she took another (rather large) sip of her wine before announcing "Okay - I want to go!"

Penelope and Luke noticed that the bottle of wine she had had significantly gone down. They shared a look.

"Never have I ever… had a sexual dream about a co-worker!"

The team laughed and nervously, Luke took a sip of his drink. To his surprise, Penelope did the same whilst looking anywhere but him.

"Luke and Penelope! What have you two been up to?" Emily asked.

"Nothing!" Penelope said quickly, her face flushing.

"Are you going to tell us who these dreams are about?" JJ asked as she waggled her eyebrows at them through the screen.

"No!" Both Luke and Penelope shouted. His dark eyes met hers for a second. As cliche as it was, something passed between them before they both looked away.

The rest of the team looked smug.

The game carried on for the next hour or so and as the time went on, Penelope drank more than Luke.

What? She had lived an adventurous life… somewhat.

When Penelope gave Luke a drunk smile he knew that it was time to finish this. Emily had already started manically giggling and Matt was starting to look bleary-eyed.

"I think if we keep doing this, we're going to be worse for wear tomorrow," Luke voiced.

"He's right," Reid agreed. "We've already had too much… well not me, but you guys."

"Alright, night-night everyone!" Penelope declared, getting up from the couch and heading to bed. Or at least that's where Luke thought she was going until she walked into the couch and stumbled.

"That's my cue to go," he told his friends as he signed off from the call and quickly went to Penelope's aid.

He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Come on, let's get you into bed."

"Oh Luke!" she giggled. "We can't! I want to but we can't!" she whispered.

Luke was taken aback from what she said and he paused.

"What?"

"I want to get you into bed too but we can't! We work together and it would get messy… and not in the good way!" She giggled again. Her eyes were slightly glassy and her cheeks were flushed.

"I think you need to sleep," Luke said again, choosing his words carefully.

"With you?"

He tried to ignore the glee in her voice.

"Not with me," he chuckled. "By yourself."

Penelope pouted. "But what if I get lonely?"

"Roxy can come and sleep with you."

"It's not the same!" She sounded just like a petulant child and when she stomped her foot on the floor in protest he found her adorable.

"She doesn't have the thing I want," Penelope continued before her eyes drifted down his figure until she got to his jeans.

Luke swallowed as the material around his cock got tighter.

"Come on," he managed to get her into her bedroom and onto the bed.

"Was your dream about me?" she asked in an innocent voice. "I hope it was." She pushed herself higher on the bed, right up to the cushions. "Mine was about you."

Luke's eyes went wide and he tried to pretend that she wasn't talking. He debated asking her if she wanted to get changed but her eyes were still glassy and she gave a big yawn.

"Oh?" Luke choked out. He pulled the duvet around her and watched as she snuggled into the mattress.

"And your hands… and your mouth… and your…" Her eyes went to his jeans again and she let out a whistle.

Luke tucked the duvet more securely around her. "Go to sleep, Pen."

"Alright," she agreed. "I'll go to sleep. Night Luke." She let out a yawn again and then in a matter of seconds she was gone.

Luke stayed for a few seconds, just watching her. His mind was reeling over what she had just told him.

Could it be possible? Did Penelope Garcia actually like him?

Leaning forward, he gently took her bright red glasses from her face. He folded them up and put them on the nightstand. He'd go and get her a glass of water and some aspirin for in the morning.

Even when she was tipsy and asleep she was beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Matt

Penelope slowly walked into the kitchen. She didn't want to see Luke - but when you were quarantined in a house with someone it was impossible not to see them.

Unfortunately, he was stood at the sink, sipping at his drink.

"Morning," he said. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah…" she wasn't quite sure what to say. "You?"

He nodded.

She took a second to look at the floor. "About last night-"

Luke held his hand up to stop her talking. "Listen, it's nothing. You were tipsy, we were playing a game." He waved her off.

"Yeah…" The air around them was awkward. "I'm going to go and have a shower."

Luke smiled. "Enjoy."

She left the kitchen and went into the shared bathroom. She locked the door and turned the shower on.

She put her head in her hands and cursed herself. How could she have told him all those things last night? Things were going to be so awkward now and they still had God knows how long together.

* * *

Luke kept the smile on his face until she had left. He turned to the sink and put his drink on the side.

"What am I going to do?" he asked Roxy who was laid next to the table gnawing on a treat he had got her. "I can't pretend like it didn't happen and I can't just ask her outright."

Roxy blinked.

"Thanks for the advice," he said sarcastically, even as he leaned down to rub her ears.

Roxy was no use, but that didn't mean Matt wouldn't be.

He went into the hallway and when he heard that the shower was on he knew this was the perfect time to talk to his friend.

Luke went back to the kitchen and pushed the door to. He pulled his phone out and found Matt's number in his contacts. It only took his three rings before he answered.

"Luke!" his friend greeted. "Are you coming to invite me to the wedding?"

"Haha, no I need your help."

"Shoot."

"What am I supposed to do about Penelope? Do we talk about last night? Do we ignore it?"

"Well, what's happened this morning?"

Luke heard Kristy ask who was on the phone and Matt reply that it was Luke.

"She got up, tried to explain and I said it was nothing, we were just playing a game."

"Yeah, a game where you admit the truth. And everybody knows the rules. You have to tell the truth during _Never Have I Ever_ or the whole system goes to pot." Luke smiled at how serious his friend sounded.

"But what do I do?" Luke was feeling completely clueless.

"Talk to her and finally tell her how you feel. Now is the perfect time. You're trapped in a house together, not working."

Luke considered his point for a second before Matt spoke up.

"Listen, either two things will happen; first, she admits that she likes you too and you live happily ever after," that idea appealed to Luke, "or she laughs in your face."

"I think I'd prefer the first option."

Matt chuckled. "Tell her how you feel Luke. We all know how you feel about each other… except for maybe you two."

Luke knew he was right. He'd been stationed in Iraq, he'd taken on some of the toughest criminals and yet the idea of telling Penelope Garcia how he felt like butterflies in his stomach.

"You right. I need to tell her."

"Finally!" Matt shouted. "It's only taken you God knows how many years."

"Thanks for the support," Luke said dryly.

"You have my full support, you know that."

"I know. Cheers Matt."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Luke listened for the moment the shower was turned off and he waited patiently in the living room for Penelope to emerge.

It was now or never.

**I'm sorry this is late - I've been unwell for the last 3 weeks and ended up having to go to the hospital last week. Don't worry though, I'm recovering and feeling a lot better. I hope you're all doing well and thank you for your continued support.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Feelings

Penelope turned the hairdryer off and had a quick look at herself in the mirror. Her face was fresh and clean and her golden locks had been blown dry until they were no longer wet.

For some reason, she was feeling nervous about seeing Luke again. What did she say? Did she mention anything? Would he mention anything?

The only way she would find out would be to go out there and face him. She was an adult… she could do this.

She walked out of the bedroom and straightened her shoulders. She went into the living room and saw Luke sat on the couch. He seemed to be in his own little world.

When her foot hit the carpet, Luke turned to her and Roxy, who had been laying at his feet, came over to her.

"Hi," she whispered, bending down to snuggle the dog.

"Did you have a nice shower?" Luke asked. He looked nervous.

"Yes, thank you." Penelope stood up and smoothed her dress down. She stepped towards him. "We need to talk."

Luke nodded "Yes… we do."

They both froze and then Luke moved up the couch slightly as Penelope sat down next to him.

"Uh, do you want to go first?" Luke asked as he wrung his hands together.

"Yes." Penelope just needed to find where to start. At the beginning seemed like a good place.

"When you first came to the BAU I was annoyed. It felt like I just lost my best friend, even if I hadn't. I'd seen him every day for years and then he was gone. And then you were there. In the elevator… looking like that," her hands gestured up and down his body. "It just didn't seem fair."

Luke couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"And then I got to know you and you weren't just a pretty face; you were actually nice and kind and considerate!"

The way she was talking almost made him feel that she was arguing with him. It was quite funny.

"I mean I didn't stand a chance! And you began doing sweet stuff like buying me a cat stress toy, getting me coffee from my favourite place, helping with Elizabeth…" she trailed off and she had to admit, she was feeling slightly frazzled. "I realised I liked you and I didn't want that because we work together and I don't want to complicate things!" She was definitely feeling frazzled now. She had hardly stopped to breath so her face was red and she was breathless.

Luke waited a second. "Can I speak now?"

Penelope opened her mouth as if she was going to say something and then she closed it and settled for a quick nod.

"I like you too. And that's all there is to it. All that other stuff - the fact we work together, we can figure that out. But I really like you, Pen."

She looked at him as if he had grown two heads and then a large smile covered her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah - I think you're great."

His words caused a blush to cover her face.

"Penelope… can I kiss you now?"

She didn't answer him straight away, she shyly bit her lip and smiled. "I'd like that."

Slowly, they moved closer together. Luke's hand rested on either side of her face and he pulled her closer to him. Their faces were centimetres apart and they both took this time to study each other. They would never have this moment again.

The tip of his nose lightly brushed hers and then his lips ghosted over hers.

They were soft and warm and when he pulled back, her eyes were half-closed and she was desperate for more.

She wasn't the only one. Now he had a taste Luke didn't think he could ever stop. Why would he want to?

His lips caressed hers again and she leaned into him, her hands pressing against his hard chest.

When they pulled away, both Luke and Penelope were breathless.

"That was nice," she told him quietly.

"Yeah, much nicer than my dreams."

At the mention of dreams, her face flushed.

"Are you going to tell me about your dream?" He was half teasing, half being serious.

She shook her head. "No - I'd much rather show you." She kissed his lips again and then took his hand, confidence seeping from every pore in her body as she took him to the bedroom she had been in since their arrival.

Luke sat on the bed as Penelope closed the door behind them. He took a moment to take her in. Then she was standing in front of him and there was no more time to think.

Penelope bent over at the waist and placed a kiss to Luke's lips, soft and gentle - just like her.

She then held her hands out and Luke took them. To his surprise, she pulled him upwards and wasted no time in untucking his shirt from his jeans and starting the process of ridding him of his clothes.

With sure fingers, the buttons on his shirt were undone, one by one until his chest and abdomen were bare and free for her to peruse with her eyes. She let her fingers start at his pecs and then she trailed them down his body, Luke's muscles twitching.

Coyly, she glanced up at him before she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his collar bone.

Luke's eyes fell shut and he blew out a breath from his nose. His body was coiled tight.

When she touched the leather of his belt, he felt every single muscle in his body tense even further.

Penelope's fingers undid his belt, his button and then his zipper. When she slid the small piece of metal down, it brushed his erect cock and he suppressed a groan of pleasure.

She pushed his jeans and boxers down and much to his surprise, she got to her knees and took his cock into his mouth.

"Jesus," he breathed out, not quite believing that this was happening.

Penelope placed one hand on his thigh and she used the other to run it up and down his rapidly hardening cock. She let her hand slip below the flesh and lightly tickle his balls.

Luke's legs quivered.

Her hand travelled back up the flesh and she placed the tip against her lips before putting it in her mouth.

When his cock disappeared between her lips, Luke's eyes closed and his head fell back. He was in heaven.

Her mouth was warm and wet. Her tongue circled his sensitive flesh as he hand pumped the bottom half of him. He free hand dug into the flesh on his thigh and just added to the sensation.

Luke let himself feel. And he enjoyed every second of it. His balls were tingling and his thighs were starting to shake when Penelope released him from her wonderful mouth and delicately stood, licking her lips as she did.

Luke rushed forward and kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her waist as they landed on the bed and Penelope let out a squeal.

She was wearing an off the shoulder top and some joggers and it didn't take him any time to strip her of her clothes. When her bra was removed from her chest and her breasts bounced free, Luke used one hand to grasp the skin as his tongue twirled around the stiff peak of the other one.

Penelope moaned and arched into his touch.

Luke greedily sucked on her nipple until it was glistening with his saliva, at which point he turned his attention to the other one.

His touch made Penelope's body leave the bed.

After laving her nipple and using his tongue to stimulate the bud, Luke kissed his way down her body, letting his tongue taste her skin as he went. When he reached her underwear, Luke let the bottom half of his body drop off the bed as he knelt before he, like a priest kneeling before an altar.

He pulled her underwear off and grinned at the sight that greeted him. With care, he placed both of her legs over each of his shoulders and let them drape across his back.

Luke angled her hips towards him and then started by lighting brushing his nose over the inside of her thighs.

Penelope whined with anticipation. Her hands were clenched in the duvet, her eyes half-closed and her bottom lip pulled into her mouth.

Luke let the smell of Penelope wash over him until it was the only thing in his lungs. He then leaned forward and took her clit into his mouth, sucking the swollen bud between his lips as she arched and her fingers came to rest at the back of his head.

"Oh…!" It was wonderful.

Luke teased and tasted her until her body was quivering and he was sure he was about to see one of the most beautiful sights in his life. But then she forcefully pulled his upwards and pressed his lips to his. Her legs left his shoulder only to wrap around his waist as she clung to him.

"I want you," she breathed between kisses. "Now."

"Protection?" Luke whispered. He wanted this. He wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life. But he wasn't going to be stupid about this.

"I'm on the pill," she whispered back before she took his earlobe in her mouth and sucked on it.

"Thank God," Luke groaned. With one hand, he reached down and grabbed his erect shaft. He ran the tip along her wet folds before entering her.

Silence enveloped them as they both adjusted to each other's bodies.

Luke opened his eyes and looked down at Penelope. She had a small smile on her face.

She opened her eyes. "Luke - you can move."

He leaned down and kissed her as he pulled out and thrust back in.

Joint groans filled the room as Luke set up a rhythm. It was deep and slightly faster than slow.

As Penelope lost herself the rhythm, Luke pulled one of her legs from around him and hitched it up, using his bicep to keep it aloft. It let him hit a different spot inside her.

"Ah!" Penelope cried as her head landed back in the pillows and her hips bucked off the bed and threw Luke off his tempo.

He pressed his lips to her neck and let his head rest against her skin. He glanced down between their bodies and his balls tightened at the sight. His dark curls were entangled with her lighter ones and a sheen of sweat was starting to cover her sweet curves.

He watched as his body would dip and cover hers over and over again before rising and revealing her pale skin once more. It was mesmerising to watch.

When she moaned out his name in a strangled cry, Luke turned his attention back to her face. Her eyes were tightly closed and her mouth was opened in an 'o' shape as she forced air in and out of her lungs. He felt the spasms of pleasure start as she gripped his cock tight in her sheath and then she was done. Her legs, arms and belly shook. Sweat broke out on her forehead and Luke gave an extra thrust for good measure, just to experience the pulsing once more before he emptied inside of her.

His toes dug into the mattress and his arms strained from the pressure of holding himself up.

With the last bit of energy that he had, Luke pulled himself from inside her and then rolled to the side, panting heavily.

He looked at Penelope laid next to him, sweat covering her body and a satisfied smile on her face.

He reached across and gently pushed some of her blonde hair from her cheek.

Penelope turned to look at him.

"Are you alright?"

Penelope moved next to Luke and to his delight, she snuggled into his side. His one arm went around her waist as the other held the hand that was on his chest.

"I'm much better than alright," she told him. She kissed his jaw and he, in turn, kissed her forehead.

They stayed like that, in companionable silence until Roxy began to scratch at the door. Luke got up and let her in before rejoining Penelope in the bed.

Roxy clambered on and settled at their feet.

Luke couldn't help but think how right this felt.

**How are you all doing? I hope you enjoyed this chapter - one more left!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Video Call

"I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you," Luke told Penelope as they sat on the couch, waiting for their video call with the team to start.

"You're just going to have to try," she reminded him as his hands began to wander up her legs.

Luke was sure it was going to be impossible. For the last week, he'd had her all to himself. He'd taken her in every room in the house. He'd tasted her on the breakfast bar, bent her over the sofa until she was screaming, washed her in the shower until no speck of dirt was left and made sweet passionate love to her in both of the bedrooms. How as he meant to stop touching her now?

He'd quickly realised he liked her touch and he loved touching her. Not just in the sexual way, but in a sweet way; wrapping his arm around her waist as they watched television, having her feet in his lap as she worked on her laptop, running his fingers through her hair as she slept.

"I might die," he said dramatically. "I might die because of a lack of you."

"You're such a drama king," she teased. Despite her words, Penelope leaned across the couch and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away he pouted. "Put your big boy panties on," she said before she clicked the link to start the video call.

The call went well. The team went over the latest case they had been given and they'd made a small breakthrough so Luke was hoping that Matt and Tara would be able to catch the unsub soon. The number of cases Prentiss has received had diminished and she spoke with the team about possibly looking into several cold cases they had been asked to assist on. Everyone was up for it.

When the call ended and Penelope had clicked off of it, she gave him a sexy grin and then sat on his lap. Luke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as if it were simultaneously their first and last kiss.

They both pulled back and Penelope moaned. "I love kissing you."

"The feeling's mutual," he retorted, kissing her again and angling his head so his tongue could slide between her lips and he could really taste her.

They were getting into it. His hands were roaming, one around the waist, the other travelling up her leg. Her hands were in his hair, grasping the strands and pulling him closer.

"Uh, guys… I'm still here."

Emily's voice cut through them and they pulled away from each other, expressions of both horror and shock on their faces.

Penelope turned and looked at the laptop. To her horror, she realised that she hadn't actually closed the video call but instead minimised it. She clicked on the window and Prentiss' face popped back up on the screen looking slightly amused.

From her place on his lap, Penelope let out a horrified squeak before leaning forward and actually ending the call this time, closing the window down and then shutting the lid of the laptop.

Luke and Penelope sat in stunned silence for a moment.

"They were going to find eventually…" Luke gently told her, his hands stroking her arms as he tried to comfort her.

"I know but I don't want this to change anything."

"It won't," Luke reassured. "Nothing will change the way I feel about you."

Penelope looked at him and smiled. "Ditto," she whispered before she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Three weeks later, Penelope, Luke and Roxy were on their way home. The FBI had managed to charter a private jet (finally) and they were allowed to leave… as long as they quarantined when they got back home.

"Hmm…" Luke began as he drove them towards the airport. Penelope was in the front next to him and Roxy was sat in the back, staring out the window.

"What?"

"We need to quarantine for two weeks when we get back… what are we going to do?" Luke could hear the teasing in his voice and he knew Penelope could too when she smiled.

"I can think of a few things," she teased, her fingers trailing along the inside of his thigh.

Luke chuckled and caught his roving hand with his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of it.

Two more weeks of quarantine? He was definitely up for it.

**And that** **'s it for this fic! I hope you enjoyed it and it helped make this difficult time a bit easier. I hope you're all staying safe and positive - I'll hopefully see you all again on another one of my fics.**

**Thank you for the continued support that you show me. It means the world to me. If I don** **'t see you before Christmas; Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
